Family Feud
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty goes to 2016 to save his older self from dying and to patch up Marlene's relationship with her family. Centres around Marlene, Marty Jr, and Harmony. This story is written in response to rythmicjea's challenge at the backtothefanfic community.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: This story is written in response to rythmicjea's challenge at the backtothefanfic community. I would also like to thank SeleneTheVampireDeathDealer for helping me come up with ideas for the story.  
**

_July 20, 2016__  
4:00 PM PDT_

Marlene McFly was hanging out at Courthouse Mall with her best friend, Lila Chessler. The two of them were looking for mini-skirts and halter tops to wear to the upcoming beauty pageant that was going to be held in a week. 

'Can you believe that Harmony Brown wants the beauty pageant to be cancelled?' Marlene groused, rolling her eyes. 'She says it's degrading to women. Well, I'm a woman, and I think it's great. It's not like anybody is forcing us to be in the pageant. I swear that sometimes feminists are just as oppressive as the male chauvinists they oppose. Hasn't Harmony ever heard of freedom of choice? Sheesh!'

'Yeah, really,' agreed Lila, as she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. 'I mean Harmony can be such a lo-rez freak at times. I mean, I'm all about equal rights for women and everything. Sometimes, though, I feel like certain feminists want to take away our rights to be, uh, well, feminine. Some feminists act like if you do things that are traditionally female, that you are somehow a traitor to your gender. I mean, what?'

'Right, exactly,' said Marlene. 'The worst thing about it is, my brother is actually backing Harmony up on this. I mean, I know my brother tries to be a real gentleman and all that - but doesn't he realize that he's really helping Harmony to oppress woman in other ways. Hell, she's even gotten our dad to agree with her that beauty pageants are sexist and elitist. Now, I do have a lot of great respect for my brother and my dad - but I do sometimes think they can be a little dense. I like Harmony, too, but she can sometimes be way too stubborn.'

'Yeah,' Lila replied, nodding, 'isn't it ironic how feminists are sometimes just as bad as they people they claim to be against. Also, Harmony is always lecturing us about how we should remain virgins until we get married - because we shouldn't let guys use our body as a playground. Also, not that I'm a big fan of porn or anything - but Harmony is also talking about wanting to ban porn, because it treats women as sex objects. Isn't it funny how some feminists sound so much like the radical right-wing Christians?'

'Well, I am a Christian,' Marlene said, slowly, 'but I see what you mean. You should realize though, that the radical Christian Right does not speak for all Christians. Our parents raised us to love God, to love Jesus, and all that. Not to mention teaching us about loving our neighbours as well as our enemies - and turning the other cheek, and all that other good stuff. Still, we're not believers in trying to prevent gays from getting married or wanting to legislate morality. We can also accept that people have a right to practice another religion, or no religion at all.'

'Well, right, Marlene,' Lila said, softly. 'I wasn't meaning to generalize all Christians - or all feminists either, for that matter. There are definitely radicals of all stripes. If you define the word 'feminist' to mean one who feels that men and women should have equal rights - then, yeah, I guess you say that I'm a feminist. I don't, however, believe that 'feminine' has to be a synonym for 'weak'. Like, for instance, I think men should be able to cry, without being shamed for it. Who says that only women can cry, right?'

'Right, I agree,' said Marlene. 'My brother cries sometimes, and so does my dad. In fact, I think they cry more often than I do. I think that's what makes them the tender-hearted and mild-mannered men that they are, though. I sometimes wish I didn't have such a bad temper. I hate lashing out at those I love. I do sometimes feel a little resentful of my brother, though. I feel like he has a closer relationship with our parents than I do.'

'Oh, how is that?' Lila asked, sympathetically. 'I sometimes wish my parents spent more time with me. I sometimes wish we weren't so rich, so that we could be more like a normal family. Also, people sometimes resent me because my parents are rich. Of course, I'm not expecting to get sympathy for this - but I'm just saying that being rich isn't all that it's cracked up be.'

'Right, I understand,' Marlene said, softly. 'I mean, my dad was a rock star - and sometimes feel that people befriend me, just so they can get close to my dad. I mean, my dad is a very approachable person. Just write to my dad, if you want to get in touch with him. He'll respond. It's not like he has a big head, or ever gave in to the excess of rock stardom. He even retired ten years ago, so that he could spend more time with the family.'

'Your dad is a very wonderful person,' Lila said, nodding. 'I don't even get star-struck around him, because he is so down-to-earth and friendly. I mean, I didn't even know your dad was a rock star, when I first befriended you. I mean, I am a fan of his music and everything. However, I don't like him as a celebrity. I like him as a human being.'

'Aw, Lila,' gushed Marlene, smiling. 'Anyway, I haven't answered your question, yet. I sometimes feel like the odd one out, because I'm not as passionate about rock music as everyone else in our family is. I prefer pop music, because it's softer and not as noisy. I'll listen to rock sometimes, but it's not really my favourite style. Also, I don't really like video games or the computer - while my brother and dad are practically addicted to them. Also, it seems like I'm really the only one in our family who cares about being healthy. I wish my mom would cook meals for us that are healthier. I guess I sometimes feel like my dad doesn't do as much with me, as he does with my brother. I love him dearly - but I sometimes think he loves my brother more than me. After all, my brother looks exactly like my dad did as a teenager.'

'Have you tried talking to your dad about how you feel?' asked Lila. 'I mean, he's not like my dad, where you can't really have a heartfelt talk with him. Yeah, I guess my parents spoil me - because they'll get me anything I could ever want. Well, almost anything. However, it's not material possessions that I really want. I guess I want intimacy with them, if you know what I mean. Not in a sexual way, but in a way that parents are usually close to children.'

'Join the club, Lila,' Marlene said, with a sigh. 'I wish I was as close to my dad as my brother was. Even mom doesn't seem as close to me, as she is to my brother.'

'I wonder why Harmony feels as strongly as she does,' Lila continued, 'about wanting to cancel the beauty pageant. Doesn't she realize that she's trying to take away our rights be in the pageant? If she doesn't like the pageant, she just shouldn't be in it.'

'Well, anyway,' Marlene said, sighing, 'let's continue to look for mini-skirts. We won't let Harmony and her buddies get to us. We'll see to it that the beauty pageant goes on as scheduled.'

'Yeah, now, that's the spirit,' replied Lila. 'I was thinking that I might look good in a purple and pink striped miniskirt and an orange halter top. Then maybe I could wear some turquoise ballet shoes with it. How does that sound?'

'Oh, anything would look good on you, Lila,' Marlene assured her friend. 'You have a figure to die for. I wish I could look as good as you.'

'Oh, Marlene,' gushed Lila, 'but you look very beautiful, too!'

'Thank you,' replied Marlene, smiling at her friend.**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I would also like to thank SeleneTheVampireDeathDealer for helping me come up with ideas for the story. Also, the bit about Andrew Hopkins is going to be elaborated on in another story.**_  
_

_July 20, 2016  
4:00 PM PDT_

Marty Jr was in the living room with his best friend, Harmony - and they were listening to KKHV on the radio, which played rock hits from the late-60s to the present. Harmony was telling Marty Jr about her plans to shut down the beauty pageant.

'So far I have 12 signatures,' Harmony was telling Marty Jr. 'I can't believe that your sister actually wants to be in the beauty pageant. I mean, it objectifies women. We women should be judged by our personal accomplishments, instead of just by our looks. Don't you agree, Marty?'

'Yeah, Harmony, I understand what you mean,' Marty Jr replied, softly. 'The beauty pageant makes sex objects out of women, right? I agree that that isn't right. Really, my sister should have more self respect. I sometimes think she puts too much effort into her appearences. Seriously, I think she needs to relax.'

'I totally agree with you,' Harmony said, nodding. 'I mean, she wasn't even all that obsessed with health food, until she met Lila. I sometimes feel so bad for Lila, as her parents place so much pressure on her to be thin. I mean, it's good to be concerned about your health, and to stay fit. After all, there are no doubt many girls our age who are just the opposite of Marlene - and they'll pig out on junk food a lot, and not really care how they look. That being said, I think Marlene takes it a little too far. You know, everything in moderation and all that.'

'Right, exactly,' said Marty Jr. 'I know Marlene is a bit mad at me for supporting you on the closing down on the beauty pageant, but I have to agree with your points. It does give the message across that looks are what makes up a person, and it really doesn't. I just wish Marlene would at least try to understand where we're coming from. We're not trying to take away her right to do whatever she wants. She needs to realize that not everyone is blessed to be as pretty as she is.'

'Well, Marlene can be a bit stubburn,' Harmony said, nodding. 'Well, should we play Super Mario Brothers. There is nothing quite like playing old school video games.'

'Right, that sounds awesome,' agreed Marty Jr. 'I mean, screw all those who say that, if you have to use your hands, it's a baby's toy. There is no way I will...'

The phone then rang, causing Marty Jr and Harmony to jump. Marty Jr went to answer the phone.

'Yo,' said Marty Jr, as he picked up the receiver.

'Hello, honey,' replied a familiar voice. 'It's your mother. I'm calling to inform that your dad is in the hospital, and I'm afraid he's very sick. Is Marlene home?'

'No, she's not home yet,' replied Marty Jr. 'It's just me and Harmony. What happened to dad?'

'Okay, are you sitting down, Marty?' asked Jennifer. 'It's going to be a rather long explanation.'

Marty Jr then grabbed a seat, and he sat down. 'Okay, Mom, I'm sitting down. What happened to Dad? Is he going to be all right?'

'Okay,' explained Jennifer, 'your dad and I had travelled back in time to last year to go on a Carribean cruise with Dr. Brown and Clara. Doc thought that would give us a little vacation. However, Marty caught a nasty virus, and he's now very feverish. I'm hoping he'll pull through and be fine, though.'

'Oh, Mom, that sounds awful,' mumbled Marty Jr, blinking back tears. 'So why did Doc and Clara decide to take you and Dad back in time on a Carribean cruise?'

'Mostly,' explained Jennifer, 'Doc decided to take us back in time, so that you guys wouldn't miss us. Doc doesn't really like using the time machine all that much - but he decided that spending a week in the Carribean would give us a much needed vacation, without having anyone from the present miss us.'

'Well, then, Mom,' said Marty Jr. 'Harmony and I will come to the hospital right away.'

'Hey, Marty,' whispered Harmony, 'ask her how Grandma and Grandpa are doing?'

'Uh, Mom,' said Marty Jr, 'Harmony wants to know how her grandparents are doing?'

'Clara is just fine,' replied Jennifer, 'and Doc did get knocked out a bit. He'll be fine, though. It's your dad that I'm real concerned about. I hope we can cure him. I would hate to think he might... well, you know.'

'I would hate for that to happen, too,' Marty Jr said, blinking back tears. Marty Jr had remember how, a couple months ago, he had watched Andrew Hopkins pass away from a terrible epidemic called Jack Coleman Fever - so called because Jack Coleman from Sacramento had been the first victom to die of the terrible disease. However, with the help of his father and Doc from 1986, they had been able to prevent the terrible disease from spreading - and Jack Coleman, Andy, and all the other victims's lives have been spared. Marty Jr still had terrible nightmares about it from time to time.

'Try not to fret so much, honey,' Jennifer said, softly. 'I suppose I should let you go now. Your dad may be in the hospital for a few days, but he should get better.'

'Okay, good bye, Mom,' said Marty Jr, as he hung up the phone.

'So what happened?' asked Harmony.

'To make a long story short,' explained Marty Jr, 'my dad has caught a terrible virus, and he's very feverish. He'll be in the hospital for a few days, but I hope he gets better soon. Your grandpa has passed out a bit, but he should be okay. Your grandma is still fine, though.'

'Well, yeah,' said Harmony, sighing, 'I suppose we should get going now.'

Just then, the front door flew open, and Marlene came in.

'I'm home!' called out Marlene. 'Oh, hi, Marty and Harmony. Are Mom and Dad home?'

'No, they're not,' said Marty Jr, shaking his head. 'In fact, Dad is at the hospital now - and we were just heading there to see him.'

'Oh, what happened to Dad?' Marlene asked, concerned.

'He caught a terrible virus,' explained Marty Jr, 'and he's very feverish.'

'That's terrible,' said Marlene, looking like she wanted to cry. 'Can I come with you guys?'

'Sure,' replied Marty Jr, 'I hope Dad pulls through this okay, too.'

Then Marty Jr, Marlene, and Harmony headed out to the car.


	3. Chapter 2

_July 20, 2016  
5:00 PM PDT_

Marty Jr found himself blinking back tears, as he was driving to the hospital with Marlene and Harmony. _Please, God_, Marty Jr prayed, _let Dad be all right. Let him get well, soon. I can't bear to lose him._ Then Marty Jr pulled into the parking lot of Hill Valley Hospital, and he looked for an empty parking space close to the visitor's entrance. Then, as the teens stepped out of the car, Jennifer came walking up towards them.

'I'm glad you kids could make it,' Jennifer exclaimed.

'Oh, Mom,' cried out Marty Jr, as he threw his arms around his mother, 'how is Dad doing? Is he still very sick?'

'I'm afraid he is, honey,' Jennifer said, quietly. 'He's also been very feverish, and keeps seeing things that are not there. So keep in mind that your father might not quite seem himself. We can hope and pray that your father gets better soon - but the doctor says there's a slight possibility that he may not make it.'

'Oh, Mom,' moaned Marty Jr, as he began to cry, 'he's not going to die, is he? Please say no! I don't want Daddy to die. I love him!'

'Yeah, I know, honey,' Jennifer said, patting Marty Jr's back. 'I don't want your dad to die, either. Maybe he won't. Still, it is a possibility.'

'Oh, no!' sobbed Marty Jr, burying his face in his mother's shoulder. 'Please, God, no! He can't die! Daddy can't die! Daddy cannot die!'

'Shhhhh! Shhhhh!' soothed Jennifer. 'Try to relax honey. The doctors will do everything they can to make sure your dad stays alive, and gets well.'

Marty Jr just buried his face in his mother's shoulder and wept inconsolably.

oooooooooo

As Marlene watched her brother crying on their mother's shoulder, she felt like crying herself. She glanced at Harmony, with despair. Harmony looked like she wanted to cry, too.

'Come on, Harmony,' urged Marlene, as she grabbed hold of Harmony's hand, 'let's go. I have to see how Dad is doing. I refuse to accept that he might - uh, well, I can't even bring myself to say the d-word.'

'I understand, Marlene,' Harmony said, quietly. 'Your dad is a very friendly and loveable individual. He's always a fun person to hang around. He's only 48 years old. He cannot die, already!'

Then, as the girls entered the hospital, they stopped by the reception desk.

'Hello,' said the receptionalist, 'may I help you?'

'Yeah,' said Marlene, swallowing, 'we are here to see a Martin McFly Sr. He's my dad.'

'Okay, just have a seat, girls,' the receptionist said, 'and we'll send someone out to get you, shortly.'

'Thanks, ma'am,' replied Marlene, as she and Harmony went to grab a seat.

Marlene had just stared at the clock on the wall, as she was feeling too restless to look at and magazines. After about five minutes, Clara walked into the waiting room.

'Hello, girls,' greeted Clara. 'Hey, Marlene, where's your brother?'

'He's outside with Mom,' explained Marlene. 'He was crying when we left. Tell me, Clara, is Dad really in that critical a condition, where he might die?'

'I'm afraid he is, sweetie,' Clara said, sadly. 'He caught a very nasty virus, I'm afraid. The doctors do give him an 80 percent chance of survival, though.'

'Only 80 percent?' cried Marlene. 'How the bloody hell did Dad get so sick, anyway?'

'Uh, well,' stammered Clara, 'when he went to a meeting earlier today, he was sitting next to someone who just returned from a Carribean cruise, and was very sick. Your dad had caught the virus from him.'

'Oh, good grief!' cried Marlene. 'Why didn't that person have the good sense to go to the hospital, if he was that sick? What a bastard!'

'Calm down down, Marlene,' Clara said, softly. 'He didn't know he was sick. It was in the beginning stages of his illness.'

'Then how Dad get so sick so bloody fast, then?' Marlene cried out, with anguish.

'I'm not sure, honey,' Clara said, blinking back tears. 'Come on, you girls, let's go see him.'

oooooooooo

As Marty Jr and Jennifer had stepped into the in-patient room where Marty was staying, Marty Jr stared at his father, long and hard. His father looked very pale. Marty Jr slowly walked to his father, and tenderly stroke his face.

'My son!' cried out Marty, as he opened his eyes. 'How are you doing?'

'Not too well,' Marty Jr said, sadly. 'I can hardly believe you're so sick. I really hope you get better soon. I need you, Dad.'

'Honey,' Marty said, softly, 'I have no intention of going anywhere. What makes you think otherwise?'

'Well,' Marty Jr said, quietly, 'Mom told me that the doctors said that there is a slight possibility that you might, uh, uh, well, you know.'

'I refuse to believe that I'm going to die,' Marty said, firmly. 'Don't worry, honey, I am bound and determined to pull through this. Hey, aren't you going to say 'hi' to Polly?'

'Uh, who is Polly?' Marty Jr asked, confused.

Marty pointed to the TV, and said, 'Don't you see her? She's over there! She's sitting on top of the TV.'

Marty Jr glanced in the direction of the TV, and he didn't see anyone over there.

'Uh, I don't see anybody over there,' Marty Jr said, shaking his head.

'How can you not see her?' demanded Marty. 'She's quite a colourful parrot, if I must say so.'

'A, uh, parrot?' Marty Jr asked, confused. 'I don't see a parrot in this room.'

'Hey, honey,' Jennifer cut in. 'I'm going to have a little talk with our son. we'll be right back.'

'Okay, sweetie,' replied Marty, smiling at Jennifer.

After Jennifer and Marty Jr had left the room, Jennifer whispered to her son, 'Uh, honey, remember how I told you that your father is feverish - and he sees things that are not there?'

'Uh, yeah, Mom,' replied Marty Jr, 'I remember you telling me that. I gather the parrot is one of them?'

'That is correct,' replied Jennifer. 'It's best just to humour your father and act like you see what he sees. Otherwise, he gets very agitated. I think it would be better for his health just to humour him. Can you do that, honey?'

'Yeah, Mom, I guess so,' replied Marty Jr. 'I'll try to keep that in mind. I just hope he gets better, soon. It makes me feel so sad to see him so sick. He has to get better, Mom. He does.'

'Yeah, we all would like that, honey,' Jennifer said, softly, as she gave her son's shoulder a gentle squeeze. 'Well, we should just pray for him that he gets better - and then he should pull through fine. The doctors do give him an 80 percent chance of survival?'

'Only 80 percent?' Marty Jr gasped, stunned. 'Only 80 percent, Mom?'

'Honey, isn't it better to see the glass as half-full?' Jennifer asked, gently.

'I don't want to see the glass as only half-full!' Marty Jr cried out, in anguish. 'I want the glass to be _full_ full!'

'I know, honey,' Jennifer said, softly. 'We should try to remain optimistic, though - just like your father.'

Marty Jr then threw her arms around his mother, as he blinked back tears. 


	4. Chapter 3

_July 20, 2016  
6:00 PM PDT_

Marlene stood by, helplessly, as she watched her father ramble on to her brother about some parrot named Polly and some chameleon named Artie. It made Marlene feel sad to see her father so feverish. However, whenever she tried to talk to her father, he snapped at her to not interrupt. She couldn't believe it. Her father was focusing all of his attention on her brother, but he was completely ignoring her. It could only mean one thing. It meant that her father actually favouried her brother over her. Marlene felt extremely depressed, and she wanted to cry.

Marlene turned to Harmony, and asked, 'Let's get some snacks from the vending machines, okay?'

'Sure, Marlene,' replied Harmony. 'I could go for a snack myself. After all we haven't had supper yet. By the way, what's wrong? You seem so depressed.'

'I can't believe that Dad is completely ignoring me,' Marlene said, sighing. 'He does like my brother better than me. I mean, isn't that obvious? He keeps rambling away to my brother, but he won't even give me the time of day.'

'Hey, Marlene,' Harmony said, gently, 'you have to realize that your father is very sick right now. You cannot take the fact that he ignores you so personally. After all, he's been completely ignoring me, yoo. So it's not just you.'

'Yeah, well,' protested Marlene, 'you are not his daughter. I am! I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, as Dad has more in common with my brother - than he does with me. Heck, my brother even looks exactly as Dad did as a teenager. I dunno, Harmony. It still hurts to be ignored like that. I mean, he's my daddy. He's supposed to love me, too - isn't he?'

'He does love you, Marlene,' Harmony said, softly. 'You just have to understand his condition. Marlene, he might die! You shouldn't be so self-centred.'

'I'm not meaning to be self-centred,' Marlene cried out, indignantly. 'I just want to be treated fairly! Really, is that too much to ask for?'

Marlene then slumped to the ground, and she began to cry. Harmony just stood by, silently, as she tenderly placed her hands on Marlene's shoulders.

oooooooooo

With a heavy heart, Harmony went to look for Jennifer. She felt bad for Marlene, and she wish she could find a way to make Marlene feel better. She had never realized before that Marlene felt like the odd one out. She had known that Big Marty had made an effort to be fair to everyone - and that he loved both of his children dearly.

'Oh, there you are, Harmony,' exclaimed Jennifer, when she saw Harmony walking up to her. 'So what's on your mind? Where is Marlene?'

'I need to talk to you about Marlene,' Harmony said, quietly. 'I'm just real concerned about her. She seems very depressed, like she feels left out or something.'

'Aw, why is that?' Jennifer asked, shocked. 'Is it because her father seemed to be ignoring her all evening. She shouldn't take it so personally, you know.'

'Yeah, that's what I told her,' explained Harmony. 'However, I think it goes a little deeper than what happened tonight. You see, Jennifer, she said that she feels like the odd one out. After all, she seems to have somewat different interests from the rest of the family. Like, for instance, she's really the only one in the family who prefers pop to rock. She's also not into computers or video games, like the rest of you are.'

'Aw, poor Marlene,' murmured Jennifer. 'Why hadn't she told me about any of this? I mean, she shouldn't be so worried to tell me what's on her mind. I mean, she's my daughter, and I want for her to be happy.'

'I'm not sure,' said Harmony. 'I guess she does seem to be rather introverted, while Marty and I are more extroverted. I mean, I'm not really shy to say what's on my mind. I think it helps to talk things out, and to work out your issues. I guess Marlene tends to be a little more prone to hold her feelings inside of herself. That can't be too healthy, in the long run, though.'

'Wow, that's very perceptive of you, Harmony,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'Yeah, it is true that I'll often ask Marlene what's troubling her - and she'll often refuse to talk about it. While her brother is always more than happy to talk about what's on his mind. It is amazing how much the Martys have in common. Marty Jr really does remind my of his father, when his father was a teenager.'

'Yeah, I'm a bit interested in psychology,' explained Harmony, smiling slightly. 'Granted, I'm a little closer to Marty than I am to Marlene, as Marty and I have a little more in common - but Marlene is my friend, too, and I do care about her. Sometimes I wonder if Lila does place a litttle too much pressure on Marlene to care about outward appearences. To be fair, though, I think Lila's parents also place too much pressure on Lila to be physically attractive. I guess it's sort of like a vicious cycle.'

'Yeah, I see what you mean, Harmony,' Jennifer said, gently.

'This is why I am strongly opposed to beauty pageants,' Harmony continued. 'I do understand Marlene's assertion what women can do femine things as well as masculine things. I mean, despite being somewhat of a moderate feminist, I do still enjoy cooking and spending time in the kitchen. So I'm not one of those crazy radicals who say that doing traditionally female activities is anti-feminist. Heck, if Marty and I ever get married, I would be more than happy to change my name to Harmony McFly. It's just that beauty pageants tend to make woman into sex objects, where physical appearence is everything.'

'Right, Harmony, I hear ya,' Jennifer replied, softly. 'I suppose I should go talk to Marlene, now.'

oooooooooo

'Sweetheart, can we talk?' Jennifer asked Marlene, softly.

Marlene listed up her tear-stained face, and mumbled, 'Yeah, Mom, I guess.'

'Sweetie, be honest with me, okay?' Jennifer asked, gently. 'Do you feel that your dad and I are neglecting you? Do you feel that we pay more attention to your brother, than we do to you?'

Marlene was quiet for a minute, then she quietly admitted, 'Yeah, Mom, I guess I do. I feel like you favour my brother over me - because you have more in common with him, than you do with me. I guess I can't really blame you, though.'

'Oh, no, no, no!' gasped Jennifer, as she gently listed her daughter's head. 'Sweetheart, I love you just as much as I love your brother. I just wish you would be more open and honest about how you feel. I can't just read your mind, honey. I can't know what is troubling you, unless you tell me. Know what I mean?'

'Yeah, Mom, I understand,' Marlene said, quietly. 'It hurts me, though, that Dad had completely ignored me, tonight. It's obvious that he loves my brother more than he loves me. Heck, my brother even looks exactly the same as Dad did, when Dad was a teenager. I dunno, Mom. I wish my dad loved me just as much as he loved my brother.'

'He does, honey,' insisted Jennifer. 'He does. Sweetie, you have to understand that your dad just isn't himself right now. He's very sick, right, now. Heck, your dad pretty much ignored me most of tonight - and I am his wife. Sweetheart, try not to fret so much, okay? Your dad and I both think the world of you. Now come give your mom a hug.'

Marlene then threw her arms around her mother, and murmured, 'Oh, Mommy.' Jennifer just gave her daughter a tight squeeze, and held her close for a minute or two. Jennifer wept a little, as she tenderly stroked the top of her daughter's head. 


	5. Chapter 4

_July 21, 2016  
1:00 PM PDT_

'So, Marlene, how is your father doing?' asked Lila, as the two of them were sitting in Lila's jacuzzi. 'Is he still very sick?'

'I'm afraid he is,' Marlene said, sighing. 'The worst thing about it is, though, he was completely ignoring me. He kept talking to my brother, but he wouldn't say a word to me. Whenever I tried to get a word in edgewise, he would scold me for interrupting. My mom told me that it's not something I should take personally - but I can't help it. I mean, I think he likes my brother better - as my brother looked the same way as he did as a teenager.'

'Well, you kinda look like your father, too,' Lila said, gently. 'I mean, I'm often struck by the resemblances between you and your brother. You're both the same height, and you look just like a female version of your brother. You have the same facial features as him - except that you have your mother's brown eyes.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' Marlene said, sighing. 'It's just that I wish I looked like my mother. Then, that way, both my brother and I would resemble our parents.'

'Aw, Marlene,' gushed Lila, 'you're beautiful! I think you have a great figure!'

'Well, thank you, Lila,' Marlene said, softly. 'So how about listening to Seals and Croft right now? They're a great band!'

'Yeah, they're awesome,' replied Lila. 'They're the true definitive band of the '70s - rather than, say, Led Zeppelin.'

'Well, actually,' said Marlene, 'I was a huge fan of Led Zeppelin when I was a kid. I do still enjoy some of their softer songs, like Stairway to Heaven and All My Love. Some of their other songs can be a little too noisy, though. I don't really like music to be that noisy, as it gives me a headache. I mean, I do like upbeat - but not noisy.'

'Yeah, I hear ya, Marlene,' Lila says, softly. 'I also have a soft spot for All My Love - even though I know some hardcore Zeppelin fans like that song that least.'

'Yeah, go figure,' replied Marlene. 'Well, should we head over to Courthouse Mall, soon?'

'Yeaj, I suppose we can,' replied Lila. 'I just hope that Terry guy doesn't try to pressure us to 'thumb a hundred bucks' to save the clock tower. I mean, what's the big deal, anyway? I mean, I never understand. What good is a clock that doesn't work and tell time?'

'I guess for the sake of preserving history,' Marlene replied, rolling her eyes. 'I mean, don't get me wrong. I can be as nostalgic as the next person. It's just that I think this is going a little too far. The clock hasn't rung in over 60 years, for crying out loud!'

'Some people are just plain silly, I guess,' Lila said, sighing.

oooooooooo

'So, what do you think, Harmony?' Marty Jr asked his friend, as the two of them were walking through Hill Valley Park. 'Should we go back to 1986 - and seek help from my dad when he was our age, as well as your grandpa from then?'

'Hey, that sounds like an awesome idea!' gushed Harmony. 'I would like to visit the '80s again! I mean, that's my favourite era!'

'Now, Harmony,' Marty Jr chided, gently, 'this is not going to be a pleasure trip. I'm just hoping that my father might get better, as he sees his younger self. I just don't want my dad to die. Also, I am a bit concerned about Marlene. I know Mom did talk to her last night - but she obviously still feels hurt, that it seems like Dad is ignoring her. I dunno. I'm hoping that maybe Dad as a teen can help reassure Marlene a bit.'

'Well, Marlene doesn't really know about time travel, does she?' asked Harmony. 'I mean, you haven't told her about the time machine, have you? That's our secret.'

'Uh, no, I haven't,' replied Marty Jr. 'I guess I don't really see any harm in telling her. I mean, she's not really that fascinated with the '80s, like we are. Well, we can ask Doc of that era what he thinks.'

'Admit it, Marty,' Harmony said, coyly, 'you're just looking for an excuse to go back to the '80s again, aren't you?'

'Well, I will admit that it would be nice to visit 1986 again,' Marty Jr admitted, quietly. 'I mean, we've been to that year twice already - so it is kinda like a second home to me, if you know what I mean. Although, the second time wasn't all fun and games. We were there the second time to makes plans to prevent Elias Grey from spreading that terrible epidemic that would kill Andy. This time, we're going to back to see if we can find a way to prevent my dad from dying. I'm sure the teenage version of my dad would be horrified by the idea of dying at such a young age.'

'Okay, okay, I get what you're saying, Marty,' Harmony said, laughing.

'At any rate,' Marty Jr continued, 'we should see what Doc of 1986 comes up with - as the Doc of the present is still unconscious. I mean, there is no telling what I would do if Dad passed away. It would just leave a great big hole in my heart. He _has_ to get better. It just makes me so sad to see Dad so sick.'

'Yeah, Marty, I understand,' Harmony said, gently. 'I would really miss your dad, too. I mean, he is such an easy-going and charming person. Well, then, let's head back to Grandpa's lab, and take the DeLorean back to 1986.'

'It's amazing how we've come to associate the DeLorean with time travel,' Marty Jr said, laughing a little. 'I mean, back in the '80s, many people owned DeLoreans - and it was just a regular sports car. Of course, they didn't fly back then - and they certainly didn't travel through time.'

'Let's go,' urged Harmony, laughing.

Marty Jr then followed his friend over to Doc and Clara's place. 


	6. Chapter 5

_July 21, 1986  
4:00 PM PDT_

Marty was watching Jules and Verne, while Doc and Clara had a meeting to attend. The three of them were all watching Freaky Friday and eating ice cream. Then, suddenly, the door bell rang. Marty went to answer the door. He saw another boy who looked exactly like him, with a familiar-looking blonde girl. _It must be my future son and Harmony_, Marty thought to himself. He then opened up the door.

'Harmony?' gasped Marty. 'My son? So what brings you two over here this time?'

'Can we meet in private,' Marty Jr whispered. 'It's pretty urgent.'

'All right, then,' replied Marty. Then, to Jules and Verne, Marty added, 'I will be out in your father's lab, if you need me for anything.'

'All right, Marty,' Jules and Verne replied, simultaneously.

Marty then walked out to Doc's garage, as Marty Jr and Harmony had followed him. Marty was a little worried of what happened this time, that was so urgent. Was there another terrible epidemic spreading around, wiping out the human population? Did Elias Grey manage to escape from prison? As the three teens stepped into the garage, Marty closed the door behind them. Then the three of them grabbed seats.

'All right, you two,' asked Marty. 'What happened this time? Don't tell me that it's another epidemic. Is Andrew Hopkins all right?'

'Yeah, Marty, he's fine,' replied Harmony. 'It's your future self, though. Your future self is extremely sick and feverish, from a Carribean cruise with Doc and Clara. There's a 20 percent chance that he might die.'

'What?' Marty asked, horrified. 'You mean to tell me that I'm dying in the future? I gather you two came here from 2016, right? I will be only 48, for crying out loud.'

'Well, the doctors do give you an 80 percent chance of survival,' Marty Jr said, as he was blinking back tears. 'Daddy, I don't want you to die. I love you so much.'

'So I went on a Carribean cruise with Doc and Clara?' asked Marty. 'What about Jennifer? Did she come along? How are the others doing?'

'My grandpa is in a coma right now,' explained Harmony, 'but the doctors believe that he'll be all right. My grandma and Jennifer are both healthy, though.'

'So how long were we in the Carribean?' asked Marty. 'You mean, we left you and Marlene alone for a few days?'

'Uh, no,' replied Marty Jr, 'the four of you travelled back in time, to 2015. You guys did that so the nobody in the present would miss you.'

'Oh, man, this is heavy,' groaned Marty. 'So how long have I been sick?'

'According to Mom,' explained Marty Jr, 'You were sick during the last two days of the cruise. Your cruise lasted for a week. At first, they thought it was nothing serious - but then, when you guys returned to the present, the doctors said that you were very sick. You've also been hallucinating when you returned. You insisted that there was a parrot name Polly and a chameleon name Artie in the hospital, and that they could both talk to you. You've also been ignoring Marlene, which has been really upsetting her. She takes it as a sign that you love me more than her.'

'That's the other thing we wanted to talk to you about,' Harmony added, nodding. 'You see, Marlene feels like she's the odd one out in the family. You and Jennifer do seem to share more interests with your son, than you do with your daughter. So, as a result, Marlene feels that she's the less loved one.'

'Oh, that's awful,' Marty said, sadly. 'Marlene shouldn't feel that way at all. I'd like to think that my future self would treat both of our children fairly.'

'I know you try to,' Harmony said, gently, 'and I had told Jennifer last night that I was concerned about Marlene. I mean, Marlene had actually been in tears last night about it. Jennifer did tell me that she would have a talk with Marlene about it.'

'The problem is,' added Marty Jr, 'Marlene tends to be rather introverted. She tends to not be open about her feelings, and she is prone to holding grudges. I, on the other hand, have never believed in holding grudges. I mean, I'd rather work out issues and get them resolved - while, with Marlene, you are sometimes made to guess what's on her mind.'

'Wow, I guess you are a lot like me,' Marty said, chuckling a bit. 'Still, this doesn't mean that I would love Marlene any less. I would hate to think that my future self would play favourites. Like Doc, I'm a firm believer in being fair.'

'Anyway,' continued Marty Jr, 'Marlene doesn't know about the time machine, yet. I thought it wouldn't really do any harm to let her know, though. Maybe you could help reassure her that she is loved, and that she shouldn't be afraid to talk to you. I mean, you very seldom ever yell at us - and you always apologize when you do. You're a very good person to come to for advice. Most of the kids in Hill Valley really look up to you - and not just because you're a rock star, either. You're a very approachable person, and you are very mild-mannered and tender-hearted.'

'You're a very soft-spoken person,' Harmony added, smiling.

Marty then laughed a little. 'Well, gee, I never really thought of myself as being soft-spoken,' Marty said, smiling. 'In fact, I used to have a pretty bad temper. Gee, I guess I really have matured within the last year. I mean, Douglas Needles leaves me alone now - and I no longer react to being called a name. I guess I learned my lesson from being in the Old West. If Doc had just warned me about the future accident, I wonder if it would have made as much an impression on me.'

'Oh, yeah,' replied Marty Jr, 'I remember you telling me about your first trip to 2015. I guess I turned out to be very different in that timeline, and Harmony didn't even exist, yet. After all, it was the subsequent time travel trips following the trip to 2015 that led to Doc being in the Old West, and meeting Clara - right?'

'Yeah, right,' replied Marty, 'gee, I'm so glad that that timeline never came to pass. I always cringe, now, when I think of what could have happened. I'm glad I never got to meet my older self of that timeline. According to what Jennifer told me, I was a bit grumpy in that timeline. Say, did I get any rejuvies in the future?'

'Yeah, you've got one ten years ago - well, actually, twenty years later,' explained Harmony. 'Gee, time travel can be so confusing at times. You do still look a little older than you do, now - but you look like you could pass for twenty-something. You're in very good shape, too - even though you do eat a lot of junk food. Oh, yeah, that's the other thing. Marlene is very obsessed with health food, and she wishes that you and Jennifer would cook healthier. It's not that Marlene is overweight or anything - but she's a bit obsessed about her figure. There's going to be a beauty pageant a week from when we came from. I've been trying to petition for the beauty pageant to be cancelled - as it makes women out to be sex object.'

'I back Harmony up on this,' added Marty Jr. 'I believe that women should be judged on personal accomplishments, on not just purely on outward appearences. After all, not everyone is blessed with outward beauty in the conventional way.'

'Yeah, my son, I agree with you, too,' replied Marty, smiling. 'I mean, it is important to take care of yourself, and to put some thought into your appearences. Still, looks is not everything - and it is what's on the inside that really matters. Well, we should probably head back into the house, and wait for Doc and Clara to return.'

Marty then embraced his future son - then he embraced Harmony.


	7. Chapter 6

_July 21, 1986  
5:00 PM PDT_

'Great Scott!' exclaimed Doc, after Marty Jr and Harmony had told him everything. 'Do you know why I'm in a coma? Also, I agree with you that we cannot let your father die. I mean, he's saved my life a few times - so it's only fair that we return the favour.'

'Maybe we could go back to earlier in the day,' suggested Harmony, 'and we could prevent your older selves from taking the cruise. Would that work, possibly?'

'I'm not so sure that's such a good idea,' Marty said, shaking his head. 'Well, we could maybe try travelling a hundred years into the future - and see what medical advances are made, then. There should something by then, that could cure my condition.'

'Well, I don't want to have to resort to that, if it isn't necessary,' Doc said, sighing. 'Anyway, we do need to use the time machine responsibly. Heck, I can think of many major tragedies that I would like to go back in time to prevent - but that could just create a big rift within the space-time continuum. The major reason why we agreed to help you guys to prevent Elias Grey from spreading the epidemic, is because I felt that there was something higher then ourselves causing us to do so.'

'Yeah,' Marty agreed, nodding, 'it is kind of a strange coincidence that you happened to send me 30 years into the future, on the day that Andrew Hopkins had died from the epidemic.'

'All right, kids,' Doc said, firmly. 'Now we need to make plans to see to it that Marty's older self does survive. Then we need to help Marlene to patch up her relationship with her father. It's kinda funny that I never really thought much about Marlene before. Heck, the only thing I really knew about her was that she got sent to jail for 20 years - for trying to break her brother out of jail. That was, of course, the very first time that I had travelled to 2015. Obviously, the future has changed considerably since.'

'What did I go to jail for, anyway?' Marty Jr asked, confused.

'The first time I had travelled to 2015,' explained Doc, 'Griff Tannen and his gang had bullied you into committing a robbery, that would send you to jail for 15 years. Then, I had brought Marty and Jennifer to 2015, I had Marty pose as you - so that you would end up not going to jail. I have to admit that I was somewhat inexperienced at that point in time. I should have simply warned Marty to not race Needles. It appears, though, that Marty had learned his lesson back in the Old West.'

'I guess that incident had made a bigger impression on me, anyway,' replied Marty. 'So, anyway, does Griff still hang out with Data, Whitey, and Spike?'

'Yeah, they do,' replied Marty Jr, 'and I can hardly believe that that version of me had let Griff and his gang bully me into committing a robbery. Believe me, I was never the kind of person to take crap from that gang. In fact, I had even managed to humiliate Griff in public - when he tried to sexually assult Harmony.'

'Their real names are actually Rafe Unger, Chester Nogura, and Leslie O'Malley,' added Harmony. 'With Leslie's bionic implants, she's just as tough and strong as the rest of the gang. They are a dreadful bunch, for sure!'

'Oh, yes,' replied Doc, 'those were the same names that were in the Hill Valley Edition of USA Today, when the headline changed from Youth Jailed to Gang Jailed. Come to think of it, I'm probably a little more amazed by how much the future has stayed the same - than buy how much has changed. Of course, it's great that Marty and I are both headed towards happier futures.'

'For the most part, yeah,' agreed Marty Jr, nodding. 'I am very concerned about Marlene, though. I mean, she is a very nice girl - and she isn't a snob or anything. It's just that her personality is a bit different from mine, and my father's. I remember how, as kids, we were all fans of Led Zeppelin. However, Marlene's tastes as of late tend to lean towards pop. She's not really into hard rock. She finds even bands like Huey Lewis and The News to be too noisy?'

'Wow, really?' Marty asked, shocked. 'I never really considered Huey Lewis and The News to be hard rock. They're more like a new wave style of rock. So what does she think of bands like U2 and REM? I don't think they're real noisy.'

'She does like them, somewhat,' Marty Jr explained, 'but they're not really her favourite style. From the '80s, she likes singers like Michael Jackson, Madonna, Lionel Ritchie, Christopher Cross, and the like. From the '70s, she like Jim Croce, The Hollies, Gary Wright, Gerry Rapherty, Al Stewart, Rupert Holmes, Todd Rundgren, and stuff like that. She also loves Seals and Croft.'

'Well, those aren't really bad musicians,' Marty said, softly, 'but they aren't really my favourite. Their music is a little too quiet for my tastes. I prefer music that's upbeat and loud. Although, I do love Dream Weaver by Gary Wright. The song sometimes makes me cry, in fact - it's so beautiful.'

'Yeah, I like that song, too,' Marty Jr said, nodding, 'and I would much rather listen to those musicians - than listen to gangsta rap or the modern teeney pop. Modern to the twenty-teens, I mean.'

'Say, does Marlene listen to Simon and Garfunkel?' asked Marty.

'Oh, yes, I believe she does,' Marty Jr replied. 'I know our mom - your future wife - has a really soft spot for that duo.'

'Oh, yes, she does,' replied Marty. 'That's why I asked, in fact.' Then, turning to Doc, Marty continued, 'So where should we go from here - or, rather, when should we go? I mean, what year should we travel to?'

'I suppose we should head back to 2016 first,' suggested Doc, 'and see if your older self would be receptive to future treatments.'

'I know I should,' Marty said, 'so I assume my future self would be the same way.'

'Well, no, not necessarily,' protested Doc. 'Just like Marlene's taste in music has changed considerably as she got a little older - almost all of us tend to change our minds on various issues in the future. So you might feel differently on certain issues at 48 - then you do, now.' Then, turning to Marty Jr, Doc asked, 'Say, your dad doesn't still car-surf at 48, does he?'

Marty Jr then burst out laughing, and replied, 'Of course not! He may look a little younger than 48 with his rejuvie, but he certainly doesn't car-surf anymore. In fact, he doesn't even skateboard anymore - or hoverboard, for that matter.'

'See, Marty,' Doc said to Marty, gently, 'your son's answer right there proves my point. You're not still the same at 48, as you are now. Things about you will change, as you get older. That's why we have to ask your future self if he is receptive to treatments from the future.'

'Okay, Doc, I got it,' Marty said, smiling a little. 'I really don't want to die at 48. I would like to live a long and prosperous life.'

'Okay, then,' Harmony interjected, 'should we head back to 2016, then?'

'Yeah, sure,' replied Doc, 'now is as good a time as time. So what day and time did you come here from?'

'Uh,' replied Harmony, 'it was 1:37 PM of July 21, 2016.'

'Okay, then,' said Doc, 'we should probably arrive at 2:00 PM of that same day, then. You guys should return in the DeLorean you came in, and Marty and I will come join you in ours.'

'That sounds like a plan, Grandpa,' Harmony said, smiling.

'You're the doc, Doc,' added Marty Jr, smiling. 


	8. Chapter 7

_July 21, 2016  
2:00 PM PDT_

Marlene and Lila were eating salads at the Veggie Delight portion of the Courthouse Mall - as another one of their friends, Sheila, came to join them.

'So, Marlene, I heard that your dad is very sick,' Sheila said, smiling sympathetically. 'What was he doing, that he got so sick? Is it true that he might die?'

'Well, the doctors do give him an 80 percent chance of survival,' Marlene said, sighing. 'At first gance, this may sound rather positive and hopeful. On the other hand, though, there's a 20 percent chance that he might die. That, to me, sounds very grim.'

'I hear ya,' Sheila said, softly. 'I still remember how I felt when my grandma passed away. I was so depressed about it for a long time, I thought I would never get over it. It really does hurt to lose someone that you're very close to. Anyway, you have a very nice dad. I wish my dad was a little more like yours.'

'Well, I think my dad likes my brother better than me,' Marlene said, sighing. 'I won't deny that he is a very nice man, but I sometimes think he doesn't love me as much as he loves my brother. I mean, he completely ignored me at the hospital, and he only wanted to talk to my brother.'

'Well, Marlene,' Sheila said, softly, 'I don't think you should take it so personally.'

'Well, yeah, that's what everybody says to me,' Marlene said, quietly, 'but I'm not sure if I can really believe it. I mean, how is my dad being sick an excuse for completely ignoring me - while doting on my brother? I mean, it's not like he's mentally ill or anything. He just has a fever.'

'Oh, Marlene,' Sheila said, as she grabbed for Marlene's hand, 'if there's a 20 percent chance that your father might die, then I hardly think he has just a fever. I'm sure it's much more than that.'

'Yeah, Marlene,' Lila added, 'didn't you say that your dad was hallucinating? He may not exactly be mentally ill - but having a high fever can mess up people's minds, and make them not act quite themselves. Do you get what I'm saying?'

'Yeah, I guess I see what you're saying,' Marlene replied, sighing. 'It's just that it seems like my dad preferred my brother, even before my dad got sick.'

'Why don't you try talking to your dad?' Sheila suggested, softly. 'Anyway, consider what might happen if your father did pass away. Of course, I hope that doesn't happen - but lets say that he does. I'm sure you wouldn't want to part with him on bad terms. Isn't it better to try to patch things up, before it might be too late?'

Marlene was quiet for a minute or two, then she began to cry.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr and Harmony had met Marty and Doc by the picnic tables at Hill Valley Park, and the four of them were making plans.

'Okay, Harmony,' Doc was saying, 'why don't you go take Marty Sr to the hospital? Marty Sr, you should pose as your son, until you reach the ward where your older self is staying. At first, see if your older self recognizes you for who you are. If he doesn't, then you should try to gently break the news to him. Meanwhile, Marty Jr should stay here in the park with me.'

'How about taking him back to 1986 with you?' Harmony suggested. 'You'll only have to stay there for a minute or two, then you could come back here in a few hours.'

'Actually, that would not be a very good idea,' said Doc, 'You see, if I took Marty Jr back to 1986 with me - while I left his father here in 2016, it could result in a time parodox. Because technically, since the younger Marty is here, neither the elder Marty or his son should exist in this time. At least, that's the logical conclusion one might postulate. However, it will actually take 24 hours until the ripple effect catches up - then the elder Marty Sr, Marty Jr, and Marlene would be erased from existence.'

'Your younger self is in the future, too,' commented Harmony. 'Would that mean, if you stayed here for 24 hours, I would also cease to exist?'

'Oh, no,' replied Doc, 'because my son and your father, Jules, is still in 1986. Now if my younger self from before I had Jules was here in 2016, then your existence would be endangered.'

'Gee, Grandpa,' muttered Harmony, 'this is heavy!'

Doc then laughed at Harmony's use of Marty's trademark phrase. He knew Marty Jr had taken after his father in that respect - but it was strange to hear that phrase coming from Harmony, too.

'Hey, what's so funny, Grandpa?' asked Harmony.

'Oh, nothing,' Doc said, smiling. 'What I could is take Marty Jr a few hours ahead into the future. That should be pretty safe. I just can't take him back in time, while his father is here in this time.'

'So how did you figure out about the 24-hour ripple effect thing?' asked Marty Jr.

'Well, it happened when Marty and I once went a week into the future to pick up a video game - which wouldn't be released until then - for Verne. I had a problem with fixing the time display panels on the DeLorean. It had taken me a little over a day to find out what was wrong. When a day had passed, our older selves were no longer anywhere to be found, and - and we had been missing for over a week. That was when I realized that the ripple effect must have caught up.'

'I ca't believe you just forgot to flip a switch, Doc,' Marty said, quietly.

'I still feel so embarrassed, when I think of that,' Doc said, sighing. 'Sometimes, I get into thinking complex, that I sometimes forget to think simple. Anyway, it was such a strange sight to see our older selves vanishing in front of us. It was then that I had realized that the timeline had shifted. So that's how I arrived to the conclusion of the 24-hour ripple effect. Of course, a week later, we experienced the same thing again - but in reverse.'

'Okay, then,' said Harmony, 'should Marty Sr and I start heading to the hospital, then?'

'Sure, you might as well go now,' replied Doc. 'The time is now precisely 2:23 PM and 25 seconds. Marty Jr and I will head back into the DeLorean, and we'll travel forward in time to 6:00 PM. By the way, try to pick up some dinner for Marty Jr and I, too. Here is 2,000 dollars for you guys.'

'Whoa, Doc, 2,000 dollars?' Marty exclaimed. 'Oh, yeah, that's right, I forget about the inflation of this era. Sure, Doc, we'll do.'

'Good,' replied Doc, as he and Marty Jr started to head towards the DeLorean.

'So, Harmony, how much does the average dinner cost in this era,' asked Marty.

'Oh, usually around 500 dollars or so,' replied Harmony. 'Could be a little more - could be a little less. It depends on how much you order.'

'Gee, Harmony,' mumbled Marty, 'where we come from, it usually costs only around five dollars - give or take a little.'

'Gee, I wonder what caused the heavy inflation within the past thirty years,' mumbled Harmony.

'I really have not got a clue,' replied Marty. 


	9. Chapter 8

_July 21, 2016  
2:45 PM PDT_

As Marty had followed Harmony over to Hill Valley Hospital, Harmony could barely take her eyes off this teenaged version of her friend's father. It was very uncanny how much alike the two Martys were. They could even pass for identical twins, had they been native to the same time period.

'So some people do still drive on the road in this day and age?' asked Marty.

'Yeah, about ten percent of the human population do,' replied Harmony. 'There are a few people who cannot afford to get their cars hover-converted. Then there are all people who think that flying cars can be a bit dangerous.'

'Can you fly a hover-converted car as soon as you get your driver's licence?' asked Marty.

'Yeah, you can,' replied Harmony. 'In fact, during driver's ed, they teach you you how to fly a car safely. If you opt not to hover-convert your car, then they teach you how to drive safely around the cars that are hover-converted.'

'Now, when I came to this era for the first time,' explained Marty, 'Mayor Wilson the Third was talking about how hover-converting cars can solve traffic problems. However, it turns out not to be case, as the traffic was jammed while we were driving to Hilldale from the downtown area. Believe it or not, but in that timeline, our family did end up living in Hilldale.'

'So that was the future of when you broke your hand in the accident with the Rolls Royce?' asked Harmony.

'Yeah, that was the one,' Marty said, nodding. 'Oh, I am so glad that that future never came to pass. According to what Jennifer told me, my future family was not a very pretty sight, to say the least. I also have a hard time believing that Hilldale has become such a crummy place to live in this era.'

'Yeah, some of my friends live in Hilldale,' Harmony said, nodding, 'and they're a little embarrassed to be from there. I almost think that the place does need to be torn down - except that it would suddenly leave hundreds of people homeless.'

'Well, maybe some people can't afford to live elsewhere,' suggested Marty. 'So I actually do become a rock star in the future?'

'Well, I really shouldn't tell you too much about your future,' Harmony replied, 'but, yeah, you become a moderately famous rock star. That's all I'm really going to tell you, though. Fortunately, they don't play any of your songs at the hospital. I think, if you heard one of your songs in the future, it could result in a time paradox. So we'll have to make sure that that doesn't happen.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right, Harmony,' replied Marty. 'There are special skyways for emergency vehicles, though? Because it looks like the police had no trouble taking Jennifer to our future home.'

'That's right,' replied Harmony. 'Well, here we are. We're almost at the hospital. We'll have to come in and look for your future. Now remember that you're supposed to be your son. Gee, I hope you don't need your thumbprint for anything. Your thumbprint would reveal straight away that you're Marty Sr, and that could lead to some rather tricky questions.'

'Oh, goodness!' gasped Marty. 'I didn't even think of that!'

oooooooooo

Marlene slowly walked into the ward where her father was staying. She had no idea where her brother was right now. She hoped that, without her brother present, her father would actually pay attention to her.

'Marlene!' Marty called out happily, as Marlene entered the room.

'Daddy!' Marlene called out, excitedly. Marlene then ran to hug her father.

'How are you feeling, sweetheart?' asked Marty.

'Uh, Dad, I want to know one thing,' Marlene said, slowly. 'You don't love my brother more than you do me, do you?'

'Of course not, sweetie,' Marty replied, hugging his daughter. 'Why would you think that?'

'Well, yesterday, you were completely ignoring me,' Marlene said, sighing. 'You only wanted to talk to my brother. You also have more in common with my brother, than you do with me.'

'Well, listen, sweetheart,' Marty said, softly. 'I'm sorry about last night, okay? I was just out of it, that's all. You should never feel the need to question my love for you, my dear child. You know, you can always come talk to me. I really wish you would open up more often. I mean, you can't expect me to read your mind.'

'Yes, Dad,' replied Marlene. 'So you are getting better? Oh, I really cannot stand to lose you. I love you dearly, Dad.'

'I love you, too, sweetheart,' replied Marty, as he embraced his daughter again.

Then Marlene saw her brother and Harmony walking into the room.

'Harmony!' called out Marty. 'My son! How do you do?'

'We're just fine, uh, Dad,' stammered Marty Jr.

'Whoa, wait a minute!' gasped Marty, with realization. 'You're not my son at all! You're me! You're me, from when I was a teenager!'

'Daddy, what are you talking about?' Marlene asked, confused. 'Of course he's your son - and my brother! What makes you think he's you as a teen? You really must still be feverish.'

'No, Marlene,' Harmony said, softly, 'your dad is right. This is your father, from 1986. My grandpa built a time machine a little over 30 years ago, and he came here to 2016 in a time machine.'

'Oh, no, Harmony!' groaned Marlene. 'Don't tell me that you're getting feverish, too. Your grandpa may be a genius, but there's no possible way he could have invented a time machine. There's no such thing as a time machine. It's only something you read about in science fiction stories, like Grandpa George used to write.'

'I understand that it's hard for you to believe,' Harmony said, softly, 'but we can prove it to you. You just need to come with us to Hill Valley Park, and we can show you.'

'Okay, then,' Marlene said, skeptically, 'let's say that your grandpa really did manage to invent a time machine. If this is really my dad from 1986, then how can this older version of my dad be here, too? For that matter, Harmony, Marty Jr and I shouldn't be here either.'

'It's the 24-hour ripple effect,' the younger Marty said, softly. 'If I stay here for over 24 hours, then you and your brother would cease to exist. There has got to be a way to prove to you who I am.'

'There is,' replied the elder Marty. 'My medical records can be accessed on the computer over there by pressing my thumb to the print pad. Marlene and Harmony, you two should go first - and then the younger me.'

'Uh, okay, then,' Marlene said, sighing. She then walked over to the computer, and commanded, 'Computer on.' Then Marlene pressed her thumb to the print pad, and the records of Marlene Stella McFly came up. 'Okay, Harmony, it's your turn.'

Harmony then pressed her thumb to the print pad, and the records for Harmony Clara Brown came up. Then the younger Marty pressed his thumb to the print pad, and up came the records for Martin Seamus McFly Sr. Marlene gasped, in amazement.

'Well, I guess I have no choice but to believe you,' Marlene said, sighing, 'as unbelieveable as it might seem.'

'Okay, you two wait in here,' Harmony told Marlene and the younger Marty. 'I'll go get some snacks from the vending machine. You like Cheetos, right, Marty?'

'Yeah, Cheetos is fines with me,' the younger Marty replied.

'Yeah, I love Cheetos,' added Marlene.

'All right, then,' replied Harmony, as she headed over to the vending machines.


	10. Chapter 9

_July 21, 2016  
4:05 PM PDT_

'All right, Marty,' Marlene demanded, turning to young Marty. 'How did you do it? Did you find some way to alter your medical reports? You know that's illegal!'

'Okay, Marlene,' Marty said, sighing, 'I guess I don't blame you for not believing me. I suppose there is one other thing I can do. I can try holding them thumb up to my older self's thumbs, and you can compare with a magnifying glass. Or else, we're supposed to meet Doc in Hill Valley Park at 6:00 PM. Then you'll see him landing in with the DeLorean. You are welcome to join Harmony and myself.'

'Yeah, I guess I'll come with you,' replied Marlene, sighing. 'What's this about a DeLorean, though? I know they were a popular brand of sports car back in the '80s - but I never heard about them being able to travel through time.'

Marty laughed a little, then he said, 'Oh, Marlene! Most DeLoreans just are regular sports cars that don't travel through time at all. However, Doc did choose a DeLorean to use for his time travel project. It's possible he might have gone through more DeLoreans since 1986 - but, by 1986, we're only on our second DeLorean. The first DeLorean was crashed by a train when Doc sent me back to 1985. He meant to have me input 11:00 _PM_, but he said _AM_ by mistake. I was so sad to see the DeLorean get destroyed. Of course, much of it was the fact that I figured I would never see Doc again - but I did also come to love the car, despite all the faults. Doc ended up purchasing a second DeLorean, though, when he had decided to move his family back to 1985. So we're still on DeLorean number two.'

'Well, I am a pretty good judge of character,' Marlene said, slowly, 'and you sound quite sincere. It's just that I've never really conceived the possibility of time travel. Then again, I guess I was never really into science fiction, like Grandpa George was.'

'Oh, you mean my dad?' Marty asked, laughing. 'The funny thing is, if I had never travelled back to 1955, Dad would have never published his stories. I was the one who relayed to him Doc's advice of 'if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything' - and Dad had adopted that proverb as his own. So, in the newly altered timeline, I grew up with both Dad and Doc giving me the same advice. I had grown up, assuming that Doc and Dad just happened to be very close friends - so, as a result, they thought alike. After my trip back to 1955, though, then I realized what had happened.'

'Wow, Marty,' breathed Marlene, 'you're telling me about a lot of our family history, that I had never really known before. So what was Grandpa George like in the original timeline?'

'Oh, believe me, they were very different,' replied Marty. 'My mother was an alcoholic who was always scolding Dave, Linda, and myself about our activities. My father was someone who was constantly bullied around by Biff Tannen, and he didn't have the courage to stand up for himself.'

'Whoa!' gasped Marlene. 'That sounds very different! So your first time travel trip was to 1955, then?'

'That's correct,' replied Marty. 'When I pushed my dad out of the street, my maternal grandfather ended up hitting me with the car, instead. You see, in the original timeline, my maternal grandfather ended up getting my dad with the car. So my mom ended up taking care of my dad, and that's how she fell in love with him. So, because I ended up getting hit with the car instead, I had to find some other way to make my parents fall in love - or else I would have been erased from existence. So I had to get my dad to ask my mom out to the dance. To keep an already long story from getting much longer, my dad ended up standing up to Biff Tannen on the night of the dance - and then my dad ended up becoming the confident person that he is now.'

'Wow!' gasped Marlene. 'It's hard to imagine Grandpa George not being confident. Why do you suppose he wasn't so confident, when he was in high school?'

'I think my dad got the attitude from his own dad. My Grandpa Arthur was also someone who lacked confidence. So he didn't really do much to encourage my dad to take a stand, and to take risks. The sad thing is, my dad was pretty confident as a small kid - but after being discouraged by his dad so much, he had also learned that it wasn't worth taking risks. The ironic thing about this whole situation is, shortly before I went back in time, I was also starting to lose confidence in myself. I had just been rejected from the dance auditions - and I was so worried about sending in my audition tape to the record company, because they might not like it.'

'Whoa!' gasped Marlene. 'I guess you can really learn a lesson from that story.'

'Yeah,' Marty replied, nodding. 'Now your brother and Harmony have expressed a little concern about you.'

Just then, Harmony walked back in with snacks. 'Sorry it took me so long, guys,' Harmony said, apologizing, 'but there was a bit of a long line-up to wait through.'

'That's okay, Harmony,' Marty said, smiling. 'I just got through explaining to Marlene about my first trip through time - so she believes me about the time machine, now.'

'Oh, that's good,' said Harmony, smiling.

Then Marty turned to his older self, and he asked, 'Can the four of us have a little talk, now? We've all been a little concerned about Marlene, and I'm hoping we can try to work things out.'

'Sure, that's fine,' replied the older Marty. 'So what are you kids concerned about?'

'Well, Martin,' replied Harmony, 'I'm concerned about the fact that Marlene tends to keep her feelings locked up inside. She feels that you don't love her, as much as you love her brother. So she's been really upset about that.'

'Aw, poor Marlene,' murmured the older Marty, softly. 'Listen, sweetheart, you shouldn't have to feel that way. You are both very precious to me. You know, sweetie, you shouldn't be afraid to talk to me about what's on your mind. You mom and I both want to be there for you. I think it's great that you and I don't have all the same interests. I mean, think of how boring this world would be, if we all like the same things.'

'Yeah, Dad, I understand,' Marlene said softly.

'Now come give your dad a hug,' the older Marty urged gently.

'I love you, Daddy,' murmured Marlene, as she threw her arms around her father.

Marlene and the elder Marty had embraced for a long time, as the elder Marty had wept a little bit. After about five minutes, the two finally let go. Then the younger Marty went up to hug his older self. The two had embraced for a long time, as the eyes of the elder Marty had really began to light up. Then, after a few minutes, the two had finally let go.

Then doctor then came into the room, and told the teens, 'You guys will have to leave for a little while. I have to do some testing with Martin right now. You guys can come back in half an hour, though.'

Then Marlene headed out of the ward with Marty and Harmony. As soon as the trio had reached the cafeteria, Marty then leaned over to hug Marlene - who, of course, hugged back. The two embraced for awhile.

'I love you, my daughter,' whispered Marty

'I love you, too, Daddy,' responded Marlene, smiling.

Marlene then laughed a little at the irony of how, at their current biological ages, Marlene was one year older then the boy who would one day become her father. 


	11. Chapter 10

_July 21, 2016  
4:50 PM PDT_

Marlene had followed teen Marty and Harmony back to the ward where her father was staying - as she was somewhat apprehensive. She was so anxious to hear about the results of the test, and to see if the crisis had yet passed.

'Daddy!' yelled Marlene, as she ran to hug her father. 'How did the tests go?'

'Has the crisis passed, yet?' added Harmony.

'Yes, children,' the elder Marty replied. 'They said that I should be able to leave the hospital in two days. I haven't been feeling as feverish today.'

'So you're not hallucinating. anymore?' asked Marlene.

'Nope! I can't say that I am,' replied the elder Marty, smiling. 'Marlene, my child, promise me one thing, okay?'

'What is it, Dad?' asked Marlene.

'Promise me that you confide in me, when something is troubling you, okay?' the elder Marty asked, softly. 'I hate to see you so upset. Both you and your brother are very precious to me - and when either of you hurt, I hurt. I care the world about you two.'

'Thank you, Dad,' whispered Marlene, as she wiped away tears with the back of her hand. She was touched by her father's speech.

'Now smile for me, okay?' urged the elder Marty, as he tickled Marlene under the chin. Marlene immediately cracked a huge smile. 'Now that's my girl!'

'I love you, Dad,' Marlene said, warmly.

'I love you, too, sweetheart,' replied the elder Marty. 'So are you feeling better, now?'

'Yeah, much better,' Marlene replied, smiling. 'Thank you, Dad. It feels so good to talk things out.'

'Well, of course, sweetie,' replied the elder Marty. 'You shouldn't ever be afraid to talk to me about anything. I'm not going to yell at you. I don't believe in yelling at anyone. Just know that Mom and I will always be there for you.'

'Thanks again for everything, Dad,' Marlene said, smiling. 'Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that you're doing much better, now. I can hardly wait for you to come back home.'

'I can hardly wait to come home,' the elder Marty said, smiling. 'Well, I'm getting pretty hungry myself. Are you kids getting hungry?'

'We're supposed to meet Doc in Hill Valley Park at six,' explained teen Marty. 'He asked us to go get dinner for him and our son. He and our son had skipped forward in time a bit, so that they wouldn't be taking up space in the park.'

'Okay then, you kids take good care of yourselves,' replied the elder Marty.

Then the teen Marty went to embrace his elder self one more time. 'It's been real nice talking to you,' teen Marty said. 'Maybe we'll bump into each other some time again in the future.'

'Or in the past,' replied the elder Marty, smiling.

Then Marlene had followed teen Marty and Harmony out of the ward.

oooooooooo

'So where should we go get dinner?' asked Marlene.

'How about McDonald's,' suggested Marty. Then, turning to Harmony, he asked, 'Does my future son like to eat 20 piece Chicken McNuggets with four sweet and sour sauces, and drink Diet Coke?'

'You're correct on the account of the Chicken McNuggets and the sweet and sour sauces,' replied Harmony. 'He prefers to have a grape drink, though.'

'They have grape drink, now?' asked Marty amazed. 'Back in 1986, they only have it in orange.'

'They now have it in several different fruit flavours,' explained Marlene. 'There is orange, grape, strawberry, and blueberry.'

'What about shakes?' asked Marty. 'Does it still come in strawberry, chocolate, abnd vanilla?'

'Well, they do still have those flavours,' said Harmony. 'They also have grape, orange, blueberry, mocha, mint, and several other flavours.'

'Wow!' exclaimed Marty. 'I think I'll have a mint shake. They used to only have them in March, when they were called shamrock shakes.'

'Oh, yeah, about the Chicken McNuggets,' said Harmony. 'I remember hearing how, shortly after the turn of the century, they changed the recipe of the nuggets to use a healthier brand of oil and use all white meat. I remember the first time we travelled to 1986 and stopped at McDonald's. I thought the nuggets didn't taste as good.'

'Sounds good,' replied Marty. 'I've always preferred white meat over dark meat.'

'It'll probably spoil you, though,' Harmony warned. 'Once you try these new nuggets, you might not ever be able to go back to eating the nuggets of 1986.'

'Okay, I guess I'll order three fish sandwiches instead, then,' suggested Marty.

'Gee, you really are just like my brother!' gasped Marlene. 'I'm not sure how he can eat so much, and stay so thin.'

'I think you have a good figure, too, Marlene,' Marty said, gently. 'You really should try to relax a bit on your diet. I think it's great that you care about your health, but you shouldn't stress yourself out so much over it. I mean, you shouldn't have to abstain completely from, uh, not-so-healthy foods. It's okay to give yourself a treat every now and then. I think that's the reason why some thin people act so resentful towards, uh, not-so-thin people. They resent the fact that they feel the need to deprive themself of some of the pleasures that not-so-thin people enjoy.'

'Say, isn't that where some of your resentment towards from family came from?' Harmony asked, softly. 'You should do all things in moderation, you know.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' Marlene said, sighing. 'I guess what you guys are saying, is that I should relax and enjoy life a bit more, right?'

'Exactly,' Marty and Harmony replied, simultaneously.

Marty then reached out to hug his future daughter. 'Remember what my older self told you, honey?' Marty asked, gently.

'Right,' replied Marlene, smiling. 'I shouldn't be afraid to ever talk to you about what's on my mind. When I'm upset - you get upset, too.'

'You've got it!' Marty replied, smiling. 'I mean, I haven't even had you yet - and I already love you with all of my heart. I will really miss you, when I have to go back to 1986. You really are one precious girl, Marlene.'

'Thank you, Dad,' whispered Marlene, smiling. 'I've always wanted to meet my parents as teenagers. I never thought the day would actually come, though.'

'Meeting your parents at your current age can be a very educational experience,' Marty said, smiling. 'That's for sure.'

Then the three teens stepped into the McDonald's restaurant to order their meals.


	12. Chapter 11

_July 21, 2016  
5:55 PM PDT_

'So this is it?' asked Marlene - as she headed into Hill Valley Park with Marty and Harmony. 'This is the DeLorean that Dr. Brown made into a time machine?'

'Yeah, this is the current one,' replied Harmony. 'This is the DeLorean that belongs to this time period. However, there will be another one coming in a few minutes. It's the one that Grandpa owned in 1986. He and your brother will be arriving in that DeLorean in a few minutes.'

'Whoa, this is heavy!' replied Marlene.

Then Marty burst out laughing. 'It so strange to think that you kids all picked up on my habitual expression. Actually, I never even realized how often I said it - until I used that expression back in 1955. Doc kept taking that expression so literally. He wondered why things were so heavy in the future. He even asked me if there was a problem with the Earth's gravitational pull?'

Harmony and Marlene both burst out laughing.

'Then, there was the time when Doc and I were in 1885,' continued Marty. 'Doc was speculating about the possibility that I might be the one that the tombstone who originally belong to Doc would then belong to. To make a long story short, I went back to 1885 to prevent Doc from being shot by Buford Tannen. After I had ended up saving Doc's like, though - then Buford had challenged me to a duo. Because he called my 'yella', I ended up being goaded into fighting him. At any rate, when Doc had mentioned the possibility, I ended up blurting out 'Great Scott' - which is usually Doc's habitual phrase. Then Doc responded by saying, 'I know, this is heavy'. Talk about a reversal of roles, eh?'

Harmony and Marlene then gasped in amazement. Just then, some sonic booms were heard, as another DeLorean appeared into the park. Marlene watched, wide-eyed. Then the three teens watched as the DeLorean landed onto the ground. Then Doc and Marty Jr stepped out of the DeLorean.

'Well, here we are,' breathed Doc. Then, glancing at Marlene, Doc said, 'Oh, I see you brought her along.'

'Yeah, we did,' Harmony said, quietly. 'She initially didn't believe us when we told her about the time machine - but then we showed her by pressing our thumbprints to the computer, to pull up our records.'

'I figured it was up to me to help repair the relationship between Marlene and my older self,' added Marty. 'And it worked. Marlene and my older self were able to have a heartfelt talk with each other - and it appears they've reached a certain understanding, now. Furthermore, the crisis stage has passed for my older self - so he is definitely getting better. It looks like he should be released from the hospital within two days.'

'I'm so happy to hear that,' replied Doc. 'I suppose we should start eating before our food gets cold.'

'Oh, our food is still plenty warm,' insisted Harmony. 'You see, in our era, when we order take-out, restaurants pack up our food in those thermo-boxes. This not only prevents our warm food from going cold on us - but this also prevents our frozen food from melting on us. So, by the time we drink our shakes, they will still be thick and frozen.'

'Wow, this future sounds really awesome,' commented Marty. Then, turning to Marty Jr and Harmony, he added, 'I can't believe that, even with all this, you still would have rather lived in the '80s.'

'It's the whole entertainment culture,' explained Marty Jr. 'It looks like rock music is starting to make a revival with our generation - so I still wish gangsta rap had never been invented. It's the most awful style of music I have ever heard, if you can even call it music.'

'Yeah,' replied Harmony, nodding, 'and some of our peers laugh at us for listening to bands like Huey Lewis and The News. It just gets so annoying.'

'All right, then,' replied Marty. 'I guess I see what you're saying. I guess this is a case of the grass looking greener on the other side. A lot of things about this era does seem really cool, compared to 1986. I guess, from your perspective, you view things a little differently.'

'Yeah, I've learned that lesson from being in the Old West,' Doc added, nodding. 'I mean, I enjoyed the eight years that I lived there' and everything. Still, I realized that there were lots of things about the 1980s that I had missed. So I was really happy to finally be back in 1985.

'I must admit,' added Harmony, 'I didn't really like the nuggets that McDonald's served back in 1986 as much. I prefer the nuggets made with seasoned all-white meat.'

'Well, there you go, then,' Marty said, nodding. 'there are definitely pros and cons to every era. It's best to look for the things you like about your era.'

'Hey, Dr. Brown,' asked Marlene, 'could I take a trip in your time machine? I think it would be neat to visit another era.'

'I think you'll have to ask my older self that question,' Doc said, smiling. 'You have to realize, though, that the time machine is not a toy. You have to very careful when it comes to time travel, to prevent a time paradox from occurring. A time paradox would be result of a certain event which would cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe.'

'That sounds pretty complex,' mumbled Marlene. 'I guess time travel can be a rather dangerous activity, eh?'

'Precisely,' replied Doc. 'like, had I taken Marty Jr back to 1986 with me, while I had left his father here in 2016 - I could have had a very nasty time paradox on my hands. That's why I decided it was better to just jump ahead in time.'

'So Daddy is getting better, now?' asked Marty Jr.

'Yeah, he is,' replied Harmony. 'the doctor had given your dad some tests this afternoon - and the crisis has now passed. So, yeah, he should be released from the hospital within two days.'

'Well, that's good news,' Marty Jr said, with relief.

'Well, then,' said Doc, 'I suppose Marty and I had better head back to 1986 - back to where we belong. It's been nice seeing you kids again. So you kids take good care of yourselves.'

'We will, Grandpa,' replied Harmony as she went to embrace Doc.

Marty then embraced Marlene, and said, 'You take good care of yourself of yourself, my daughter. Remember that I'm always there for you, when need to talk.'

'Good bye, Dad,' whispered Marlene. 'I guess I'll see you again in an hour or so - but you will then be thirty years older.'

'I really will miss you, Marlene,' Marty said, softly, 'but I guess you'll be born in eleven years.'

Then Marlene had released her grip from Marty, as Marty then proceeded to embrace his future son.

'I love you a lot, Dad,' whispered Marty Jr. 'I'm so happy that you're getting better.'

'I will really miss you, too, my son,' Marty whispered.

Then Marty went to embrace Harmony, and whispered, 'It's been so nice to see you again. I will really miss you, too.'

'Good bye, Big Marty,' whispered Harmony. 'Take care!'

'You kids take good care of yourselves,' called out Doc.

'Enjoy life and be happy!' added Marty.

'We will,' Marty Jr, Marlene, and Harmony called back.

The three teens then watched, as they say the DeLorean fly up into the air, and then disappear.

Marty Jr turned to Marlene and Harmony, and said, 'Well, I suppose I'd better drive this DeLorean back to Doc's garage. Then I'll meet you girls at the hospital.'

'Sounds like a plan,' Marlene said, smiling. 


	13. Chapter 12

_July 21, 2016  
7:30 PM PDT_

While Marty Jr had driven the DeLorean back to Doc's garage, Marlene and Harmony had headed back to Hill Valley Hospital. As they were walking to the ward Marty was staying in, Clara had excitely greeted the girls.

'Guess what, girls!' Clara said, excitedly.

'What is it, Grandma?' asked Harmony.

'Your grandpa had just regained consciousness,' explained Clara. 'He just came two about an hour ago.'

'Hey, that's awesome!' exclaimed Harmony. Then, turning to Marlene, she suggested, 'Why don't you check up on your dad - and I'll check up on grandpa?'

'Sure, Harmony,' Marlene replied, smiling, 'will do.'

Then, as Harmony followed Clara over to Doc's ward, Marlene walked over to her father's ward.

'Hello, Dad?' called out Marlene, as she walked in.

'Sweetheart!' called out Marty, when he saw his daughter. 'How is my little pumpkin doing?'

'I'm feeling great, Dad,' said Marlene. 'Your younger self just headed back to 1986, now. I'm so glad you're health is improving. Of course, through all this, I've learned to value our relationship more.'

'I'm so happy to hear that, darling,' Marty said, smiling. 'How about, when I get released from the hospital, you and I spend some alone time together? How does that sound? I think you and I should become reaquainted with each other. I never did mean to hurt you my daughter, and I'm sorry if you ever felt that I was not paying much attention to you. It's just that, you need to open up more.'

'Thanks, Dad,' whispered Marlene, as she threw her arms around her father.

'Hey, sweetie,' Marty asked, gently. 'Would you like me to braid your hair?'

'Sure, Dad,' replied Marlene. She then pulled up a chair next to Marty's bed, while her father sat up, and started to braid her hair. It felt nice to have her father's soft hands in her hair. Marlene smiled widely.

After a few minutes, Marty said, 'Now, sweetie, turn around for me, okay? Let me see your lovely face.'

Marlene did just that. She started right into her fathers baby blue eyes, and she began to smile. She remembered how, when she was younger, she wished she could also have blue eyes like her father and brother. She has since, though, come to take pride in her brown eyes. That was one area where she definitely took after her father. She smiled widely. Her father was definitely one very good-looking man at the age of 48. Of course, the rejuvination he had ten years ago did help - but Marlene suspected that her father's youthful demeaner also helped. Her father had very rarely ever yelled or was in the grumpy mood.

'Ah, now there's that lovely smile,' said Marty, as he gently pinched Marlene's cheek.

'Life suddenly looks so much brighter!' Marlene said, cheerfully. 'I think, to celebrate, I'll even go out for ice cream, tonight. Your younger had told me about how I shouldn't stress myself out so much over how I look.'

'Ah, yes, I remember telling you this,' Marty said, smiling. 'It's kinda strange to think that, in one sense, I only told you that about an hour ago - yet, in another sence, it was thirty years ago.'

'It's still kinda hard for me to believe that Dr. Brown really did invent a time machine,' Marlene said, smiling. 'I hope to, one day, be able to take a trip in a time machine.'

'Well, you'll have to talk to Doc about that,' Marty said, smiling. 'You should keep in mind, though, that time travel can be very risky. It is definitely something that needs to be done with caution. I mean, heck, I still remember how it felt to nearly erase myself from existence. I won't say that I didn't enjoy any part of my week in 1955, but I was pretty much under constant stress. Anyway, I would have to say that getting my parents back together definitely ranks up there with being one of my greatest accomplishment - if not _the_ greatest.'

'At least in my case,' Marlene pondered, 'if I was to travel back to 1986 - you and Jennifer would already know about the time machine, and the fact that you are destined to be together.'

'Right,' replied Marty, nodding, 'but it could still be very risky. Like, it could create problems between Jennifer and myself, for instance - and then I could be stuck with the kind of family that I had when I first travelled to 2015. Believe me, Marlene, that was not a very pretty sight.'

Just then, Harmony came burting into the ward, with excitement.

'Grandpa will be okay!' Harmony exclaimed, excitedly. 'Grandpa will be fine. He has now regained consciousness!'

'Oh, really?' Marty asked, his face lighting up. 'This is great news! This is the greatest news that I've heard all day.'

'Yeah, Dr. Brown is doing great for being 96 years old,' remarked Marlene.

'Actually, he's really 104 years old,' Marty clarified. 'You see, he spent eight of his years in the Old West. Then he spent quite a bit more time travelling through time - so he might be even older than that.'

'I guess the rejuvinations really did do a lot of wonders,' commented Marlene.

'Right,' replied Marty, smiling, 'even though some people are still amazed that he manazed to live so long. After all, the full rejuvinations were not open to the public until 2004 - and Doc was technically 84 years old then.'

Then Marty Jr had walked into the room, and said, 'Here I am, guys! How are you, Dad? You look so much better today.'

'I am,' Marty said, smiling. 'Just think, in two days, I will be coming home.'

'We'll definitely have to find a way to celebrate,' suggested Marlene.

'That sounds like a great idea,' added Marty Jr. 'I'll have to talk to Mom about this. We should maybe start having family night again.'

'Yeah, now that's a good idea,' Marlene said, smiling at her brother.

'Well, well, well,' Harmony said, smiling. 'It looks like you guys are one big happy family again.'

'Yeah, that's true,' Marty said, cheerfully. 'It's just that I can't believe that my children have grown so fast. I still remember when you were just really young ones. Well, you two will always be my kids.'

Marty Jr then hugged him father, as he was so happy would be home soon. Then Marlene hugged her father. 


	14. Epilogue

_July 23, 2016  
1:30 PM PST_

Marlene was whistling happily, as she and Marty Jr were putting the finishing touches on the dinner that they had planned for their father, when as he returned home from the hospital. Marty Jr felt that they should make stuffed shells and garlic bread. Marlene did like stuffed shells - but she insisted on making tossed salad, too. Marty Jr did agree. Marty Jr had wanted to make some kool-aid, but Marlene decided that fruit juice would be healthier.

Then they heard the electronic voice at the front door saying, 'Welcome home, Marty. Lord of the manor. King of the castle.'

'Hey, kids!' called out Marty. 'Dad's home!'

Marty Jr and Marlene ran up to their father, to embrace them. Marlene saw that Marty Jr had tears streaming down his face, as he wept with joy.

'Aw, my son,' murmered Marty, as he gave his son a tight squeeze.

'Dinner is on the table, now,' Marlene said, cheerfully. 'We made stuffed shells, garlic bread, and tossed salad.'

'The tossed salad was Marlene's idea,' explained Marty Jr, as he wiped his face. 'I kinda like tossed salad myself, although it's not my favourite.'

'Yeah, but it's healthy for you,' Marty said, softly, as he tousled his son's hair a bit.

'Yeah, very true, Dad,' Marty Jr said, smiling.

'Well, everyone,' said Jennifer, as she took her seat at the dining room table, 'let's go have dinner, now, shall we? Wow! It looks like you kids really put a lot of thought into this dinner.'

'Thanks, Mom,' Marty Jr and Marlene replied, simultaneously - as they sat down at the table, and served themselves some stuffed shells.

'We felt it was worth it,' explained Marlene, as she poured herself some juice. 'One thing is certain. You are one very special person, Dad. I love you with all of my heart. I am so happy that you are well, again. Maybe we could all head out to the lake tonight.'

'Yeah, I would love to spend some time at the beach tonight,' said Marty, as he joined the rest of his family at the table. 'I really hated being cooped up in the hospital the past few days. I could certainly certainly use some nice fresh air.'

'Hey, let's put something on this scene screen, shall we?' suggested Marlene, as she walked over to the living toom. 'How about this lovely sunset at the lake, with ducks swimming? I think that would set such a soothing atmosphere.'

'I love it!' gushed Marty, smiling - as he beamed cheerfully at the scene screen.

'It's beautiful!' gasped Jennifer. 'It won't be quite the same thing as spending time at the beach, though. It's better than just looking at the sight of our neighbour's house, though. No offence to our neighbours, of course.'

'Right, exactly,' said Marty Jr, 'when you can actually jump in the water, and go for a swim. I much prefer swimming at the lake, than swimming in a pool. It just feels more natural - and you don't get all that chlorine smell in your nose.'

'I like to just float on my back,' added Marlene. 'That's always nice and relaxing.'

'So, then,' Jennifer said, cheerfully, 'should we go put something on the stereo? We could certainly use some nice music at the dinner table.'

'Yeah, hey, how about listening to Bad Company?' suggested Marlene. 'Now here is a band I think all of us can agree on. They kinda blur the line a bit between rock and pop, if you know what I mean.'

'Yeah, I like Bad Company, too,' Marty Jr said, smiling. 'They're one of my favourite groups from the '70s - well, after Led Zeppelin. How about putting on Straight Shooter? That has got to be my favourite album by them.'

'Oh, yes,' agreed Marlene, nodding, 'that's the album that has Feel Like Making Love on it, right? That's my favourite song by Bad Company. It has a nice beat to it.'

'Yeah, I really love that song, too,' replied Marty Jr. 'Shooting Star is a great song, too. Well, I'm glad we can all agree on Bad Company.'

'Yeah, well, I'll go put the CD in right away,' Jennifer said, smiling - as she walked over to the stereo, and searched for the CD.

'I've always felt that Paul Rodgers was a great musician,' Marty said, smiling. 'I know Bad Company was the first band to be added onto Led Zeppelin's Swan Song record label. Peter Grant, who was Led Zeppelin's road manager throughout the whole time they were together, had also managed Bad Company for awhile.'

'Yeah, these connections between Led Zeppelin and Bad Company are really interesting,' commented Marty Jr. 'There was also the time that Jimmy Page and Paul Rodgers had formed a band together, called The Firm.'

'Say, Marlene,' said Jennifer, 'have you ever heard The Honeydrippers before? It is a band that Jimmy Page and Robert Plant had form in the '80s, with Jeff Beck and a few others. They're a little more like rhythm and blues, though - then they are really straight out rock. You might like them.'

'Do you have the CD, Mom?' asked Marlene. 'I'd be willing to check them out.'

'Well, I'm sure I have the CD stashed up somewhere,' replied Jennifer. 'I'll either look for it tonight, or I'll try to find it tomorrow.'

'That sounds cool, Mom,' Marlene replied. Then, turning to Marty, she asked, 'So how do you like your dinner, Dad?'

'It's very scrumptious,' Marty said, admiringly. 'I must say, you kids are very good at cooking. You have culinary skills.'

'Well, actually,' Marlene said, softly, 'my brother did most of the cooking. I mostly just did the garlic bread and the tossed salad, and I stirred up the juice.'

'You kids really set the table up nicely, too,' Jennifer said, admiringly.

'Thank you,' replied Marty Jr. 'It was pretty much our way of celebrating the fact that you're now home from the hospital. I must say, it's been a very scary experience seeing you in the hospital. I was so worried that you might not make it.'

'We made dessert for you guys, too,' Marlene explained. 'How does some strawberry shortcake sound to you guys? We added a lot of strawberries and whipped cream.'

'That sounds wonderful,' replied Marty, smiling.

oooooooooo

Later on that night, Marlene was relaxing on her bed and listening to Seals and Croft, when her phone ring. She checked to see who was calling, and it was Lila

'Hello, Lila,' replied Marlene, as she picked up the phone. 'What's up?'

'Well, I'm a little bored right now,' sighed Lila. 'So your dad is back home, now.'

'He certainly is,' Marlene said, smiling. We had a lot of fun together today. It's been real nice spending time with the family. My brother and I cooked dinner for Dad, and then we went to the beach for awhile. I have some good news for you.'

'Oh, what is it?' asked Lila.

'Harmony told me that she was going to quit protesting the beauty pageant,' Marlene explained. 'She still disapproves of the pageant, but she realizes that preventing us from doing something we enjoy goes against her usual anti-censorship stance. I was finally able to reason with her this evening.'

'Oh, good,' breathed Lila. 'I'm so glad to hear it. I mean, all along, I was thinking of how this is so unlike Harmony.'

'Well, anyway,' continued Marlene, 'I just got home not long ago, and I think I'll just hit the sack right away. I'm tired.'

'I suppose I'll just head to bed soon, myself,' replied Lila. 'I'm not really tired, but I can't think of what else to do. You know, I sometimes wish I had a family more like yours. I sometimes wish I had a brother or a sister. Well, just think of how lucky you are. It's nice that you and your dad were able to patch up your relationship. When I get married and have kids, I'll be sure to spend plenty of time with them.'

'So how are you and Mitch doing?' asked Marlene. 'Are the two of you still going out?'

'Oh, you bet,' gushed Lila. 'He's such a sweet guy - and we have so much in common. The future certainly looks very bright.'

'Ah, yes, the future,' sighed Marlene. 'It's always good to plan for the future, and to look ahaid.'

'Well, Marlene,' said Lila, 'I guess I'll let you go. Good night. Maybe we can meet after church tomorrow.'

'That would be great, Lila,' replied Marlene. 'Good night!'

'Have a good rest,' said Lila, as she hung up.

Marlene then hung up the phone, slipped into her pajamas, and hopped into bed. She fell asleep, as she was smiling. The future did indeed look bright.


End file.
